


One night

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU where Kaidan meet Reyes on the Citadel before he leaves to Andromeda, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After returning from Horizon and having a chat with Anderson about Shepard and his future as a Biotic Instructor, Kaidan is brooding near the lake, until someone makes him move and takes a chance to use all his energy in a simulation on the Arena. The cosmic fortune throws at him someone he didn't expect. Reyes Vidal.





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> What can go wrong? The two hot biotic and the sexy smuggler? Oh please, I can stop thinking of the images right now...
> 
> As usual, no beta, all the typos are my own. I did my best to correct any error I can find, but English is not my language and I tend to destroy your grammar, sorry about that :P
> 
> Please, enjoy the fic for what it is, SMUT with a looooot of feelings! maybe more feelings than planned, but I can't fight it T_T

A lonely figure is leaning on the railway of one of the bridges over the lake. People pass behind him without taking a second glance in his direction, and truth be told, he was so distracted that he will not acknowledge any interaction. He has spent the last hour here, looking into the waters while trying to put some order in his mind.

Standing back, he stretches his back, making his bones crack. His hands are grasping the railway with white knuckling force, eyes closed and mouth in a thin line. _‘Shit. Shepard is alive. He is doing_ good _out there, and I pushed him back without listening to a single word. Fuck, Kaidan. What have you done?’_ He grunts, kicking the railway hard enough to feel the pain, startling the bystanders near him. One of them moves closer to him, stopping just on his the periphery of his field of vision. When Kaidan turns to face him, he finds Major Coats leaning on the railway too, looking at him. The soldier in him reacts instinctively, standing at attention and saluting him. “Sir.”

Coats dismiss the movement with his hand. “At ease, Commander. I will not ask for the reason of your bad humour today. I came from a meeting with Anderson, who finally has decided to share with me Shepard’s whereabouts.”

With a sigh, Kaidan returns to his lake gazing. “Yes, sir. It’s hard to digest.”

Coats joins him in the lake gazing, resting his forearms on the railway too. “I will tell you, I'm not happy about his implication with Cerberus, but--” with a shake of his head, the Major turns his head to look at him. “I was here when the Sovereign attacked. I saw with my own eyes what Shepard tried to warn us about, only to see how our leaders ignored him and destroyed all his work. I'm more than happy to have him back. Something in my guts tells me we will need him very soon to deal with the Reapers.”

Kaidan just sighs, closing his eyes and lowering his head. “I know, sir. But Cerberus? Can we know for sure that he is _‘he’_ and not a clone? That they aren't controlling him?”

A hand on his shoulder makes Kaidan look back, the piercing eyes of Coats looking directly into his soul. “You have met him in person, Commander. What your heart says?”

“That he is my Commander.”

With a nod, Coats pulls off the hand. “Same answer I got from Anderson. Time will say, but I honestly wish he is who he says he is.” When Kaidan just nods, the Major crosses his arms, still looking at him. “And now that we have decided this, why are you still dwelling here?”

Kaidan has to chuckle softly to his words. “I'm not a good company today, sir.”

“Can I make you a suggestion? Go to the Armax Arena. Burn some energy, explode something, punch someone’s face. It is your last night on the Citadel. Don't waste it looking to this artificial lake when tomorrow you will be leaving to Earth and see the real thing.”

The idea of taking off some of his anxiety against holographic enemies sounded very appealing right now. “Thank you, sir. Not a bad idea, I'll probably take a chance and see if I can find a slot.”

Coats smiles at him before saluting him. “See you in Vancouver, Commander. Have fun tonight.”

Kaidan returns the gesture and follows him with his gaze when he walks away from him. After a couple of minutes, he takes a deep breath, stepping away from the railway and moving to the rapid-trans terminal. He can feel the energy creeping below his skin, fighting against his will to flow. When the vehicle arrives, he jumps inside and marks the destination to the Strip. It has been ages since the last time he visited the Arena. But now that the idea is on his mind, he craves for it.

The travel is a quick one, but his mind has time enough to conjure all the dark possibilities of Shepard’s return, making his sombre mood return with force. The vehicle stops on the upper side of the Strip, and he begins to regret coming here as soon as he leaves the car. Taking a long breath, he starts to walk to the Arena, dodging the people that are walking and partying around him. After several minutes, he reaches the door and sighs happily when the door locks behind him, blocking the noise.

Taking a look around, Kaidan finds an almost free terminal at the end of the room, a lonely figure is working on it, and he decides to move there and wait for him to finish, seeing that groups surround the rest. When he moves closer, he finds a man of his weight, not very muscular but fit. He isn't wearing a uniform, but his pose and the way he controls the movement around him marks him as an Alliance soldier. When Kaidan stops behind him, the man looks at him, spending a couple of seconds more than necessary.

After a minute watching his hands move over the controls of the console, the man turns to look at him over his shoulder. “Hello there. Are you planning to use the Arena?” When Kaidan nods to him with a raised brow, the man gives him a sweet smile. “Good. Maybe we can help one another, then. Well, that's it if you are going to play alone.” When Kaidan raises the brow even higher, the man has to laugh, turning to face him. “There are no slots for individual training, the only one available is a _‘Survival’_ game for two.”

Looking at the other man, Kaidan can stop his brain to take in all the details of him. His skin is the colour of old whiskey, with dark golden eyes, and an enigmatic smile decorating his face. With an internal shake of the head, Kaidan joins him in the console. “If you think you can keep my pace, I'm in. I'm Alenko.”

When the other man takes the offered hand, Kaidan can feel how smooth his hand is compared to his. A pilot maybe? “Vidal. And I hope I can do it, Alenko.”

Vidal returns his attention to the console, selecting the Survival mode and login in with his omnitool, Kaidan doing the same when the system asks for the second player. The timer on the screen started to count. They have half an hour until the room will be ready for them. Pushing himself away from the console with his arms, Reyes steps back from it. “Can I buy you a drink, Alenko? You saved my sanity tonight by joining me on the Arena. I really need to shot at something before leaving tomorrow.”

Kaidan shrugs and starts to walk to the rest area, with Reyes following him closely. “Yeah, but only if I can pay the round later.”

Reyes sits on a free table, waiting until Kaidan sits too to pick up the pad to order. “I was planning to bet against you to see who will kill more enemies, and the loser will pay. But seeing your implant, I will have paid for the rounds. So I'll take your offer.”

Kaidan moves the hand instinctively to his implant, the metal piece visible over the neck of his shirt. “We can negotiate not to use them if you want. I'm pretty sure that I can win you anyway.”

“No fun then. One has to fight with all the resources available.” Reyes smiles to him, his eyes reflecting the orange light of the pad while he searches for the drinks. Taking a quick look to Kaidan and winking at him, he makes the order without asking him what he wants. “Let's see if I didn't lose my touch after all this time away from civilisation.”

Kaidan uses his omni to review the mission while the drinks come, and risk quick glances to the man sitting in front of him. He steals the moments, while Reyes is looking at him shamelessly while his fingers trump the table rhythmically, waiting for the drinks.

After a couple of minutes of staring, Kaidan got enough, lowering his arm and looking at him. “Have I something on my face?”

“Besides you and your caramel eyes? No, not really.”

Kaidan rolls his eyes, shaking his head and returning to his omnitool. Trying to change the topic, he shifts the description of the mission until he finds the enemies they will fight against. “Mercs of any race, except Geths and Batarians? Did you selected the configuration?” The waitress comes with their drinks, placing a glass of whiskey on the rocks in front of Kaidan and one neat in front of Reyes. Picking up his drink, Kaidan takes a second to enjoy the scent of the old booze, sipping it and humming softly when the flavour of the golden liquid warms his body. “I’m that easy to read, Vidal?”

Reyes takes a long gulp of his own, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the flavour and the burning feeling on his throat. “Not really, but I’m good at reading people. And about the configuration, I got enough Batarians for the rest of my life, and I assumed that you got your share of Geths during the Saren’s incident.”

Moving his gaze away from Reyes, Kaidan takes another sip from the glass, “Thanks, I think.” Lowering the glass, he nurses it between his hands on the table, making the ice clink. “Have you know who I am from the beginning?”

Shaking his head, Reyes takes another gulp before lowering his almost empty glass. “No, not until we sat and I have the time to look at you and make memory.” With a sigh, he ends the whisky in a single gulp, making the empty glass turn over the counter. “I was there, you know. Against the Sovereign. I was a war pilot on the Cruiser Madrid during the battle of the Citadel. I lost half of my squad to the Geth and the Cruiser to the Sovereign, but I survived enough to see your team and the Normandy save the day.”

A beep on their omnitools ends the conversation, their time to enter the training area has arrived. Kaidan finishes his drink with a long gulp, the cold liquid making him make a face that makes Reyes giggle. When they are on their feet, Reyes turns to face him with a lopsided grin, extending his hand again. “Let’s do it right, then. Reyes Vidal, you can call me Reyes if you want.”

Taking the offered hand, Kaidan has to return the smile. “Nice to meet you, Reyes. Kaidan Alenko, call me as you like.”

When Reyes turns to face the doors, he looks at him over his shoulders, winking before starting to move. “Hot Stuff, then. It suits you more.”

Kaidan moves to walk beside him, pushing his shoulder when close enough. “Call me Kaidan, or Kai if you prefer. Leave the dirty talk for later.”

When they reach the door, Reyes opens it for him, letting him pass before him. “Is that an option? I like how you think. Let’s kick some hologram asses and move to the funny part of the night.”

The other man’s behaviour is strange for Kaidan, but he finds the change of pace refreshing, and it seems that it is what his brain needed. He feels more relaxed and at ease than before, maybe more than he felt since before the first news of Shepard’s return. “Don’t make me wish we had had a duel, Reyes.”

Closing the door behind him, Reyes shrugs when Kaidan stops at the entrance of the armoury. “My old sergeant loved to say that you can learn more from a person in a battlefield than in hours of conversations. Let’s see what the battle says about us, Kai.”

Moving inside the room, the attendant validates their identities with the reservation, before giving them access to the terminal to choose their armour and weapons. Reyes selected a light set, an assault rifle and a pistol, while Kaidan goes for a medium armour and the same set weapons. When the attendant brings them the items, Reyes can keep his mouth closed. “Never hear of a biotic wearing anything heavier than a light armour.”

Picking up his set, Kaidan starts to walk to the changing room. “I’m training precisely to show the Alliance that we can use better equipment. I fought with a crazy Vanguard years ago, and he-- he always injured himself fighting on the first line with the light armour. I’m trying to show the rest of biotics that you can fight on a heavy armour and not have any penalization to your powers if you train enough.”

Reyes follows him inside, locking the door behind them. “That's a good idea. I always wondered why you need to wear light armour, more if you fight in close quarters.” He walks to one side of the room, leaving some space between them, just in case Kaidan can feel uncomfortable. Choosing a locker, he puts the armour and weapons on a bench and starts to take off the clothes, folding and storing them inside it. Once in his underwear, he sits on the bench, taking a good look at Kaidan’s body before starting to work on his armour. Seeing that the other man is giving him his back, he uses the time to study him. He really had broader shoulders than the rest of the biotics he had met. His body is well defined, muscled but not in an exaggerated way. You can say he worked hard to reach this level. A big scar covers his right shoulder blade, and the distinct shape of a bullet decorates his side.

With a sigh, Kaidan looks over his shoulder, “I can feel your eyes on me, Reyes. Put the brakes on, Casanova. We have some holos to kill first.”

“Not my fault, you are too yummy to ignore.” But seeing the head shake he makes, he just stands and starts to put on the pieces of the armour, risking only quick glances to him. He finishes first, using the extra time to check the weapons and fixing them on the armour before moving again to enjoy the show. Kaidan ends soon enough, assault rifle at hand and pistol on his thigh.

Passing beside Reyes, Kaidan stops in front of the outer door, turning to face him while he opens the door and leaves the room walking backwards. “You have to learn to be more discreet, my friend. Anyway, I like the scar on your hip. Very tempting.”

Smiling softly, Reyes moves closer to the spot where he has been changing his clothes, only to find a mirror that reflects perfectly the area where he was. Laughing at it, Reyes leaves the room too, joining Kaidan in the middle of the area.

As soon as the two are on position, the VI ask for the permission to begin the countdown. When Reyes gives the OK, the lights around them changed, and the synthetic voice of the VI filled the room, “5...4...3...2...1. Survive the assault.”

From every corner of the room, the holos of mercenaries from the different races of the system flowed to them. Kaidan launches a barrier over them while aiming for the closest one and shooting point blank with the rifle. The staccato of Reyes doing the same is what he needs to hear. With precise shoots against the charging mercs and replenishing the barrier from time to time, they were resisting very well. The voice of the VI signals the end of the round one, giving them some time to catch their breath and check the ammo.

Reyes reloads the memory of the weapon with a full set, turning to look at Kaidan. “Having fun, Alenko? You are not bad with the weapon. Care to show me how a real biotic fight? Never saw one in action beside supporting roles.”

Kaidan gives him a genuine smile, one he has been missing for some months now. “If that’s what you want, I’ll do it, but don’t cry me later about having to pay the drinks when I make you bite the dust.”

Reyes readies the rifle, winking at him. “You can make me bite the dust whenever you want if you only wore that smile, Hot Stuff.” Kaidan rolls his eyes while turning his back to him, but Reyes can see the smile still showing on his face while doing it. When the VI starts the countdown again, Kaidan begins to glow. Reyes can feel the energy like a caress against his skin. He had worked with biotics before, but never this close, and it looks like never with one this powerful.

The hair on his nape stands when the first wave shows on a corner, and Kaidan launches an attack immediately. A lift makes the whole group float, the inertia of their movement approaching them to Kaidan, who is already waiting, pistol on hand. Once they were close enough, he opens fire, putting a perfect shot on their heads. The next wave appears from Reyes side, and he uses the rifle to keep them at bay. Kaidan helps with them until the next group from his side shows up. “Wanna see something cool, Reyes? Look at them!” Gathering energy, Kaidan launches a Throw that makes them fall to the ground like tenpins. Turning for a second to the group Reyes has dealing with, he launches a Stasis against the two mercs that remain on their feet, before moving to the fallen ones of his group and dealing with them with the pistol. The VI signals the end of the round, and Kaidan returns beside Reyes while turning off his powers. His golden eyes glow slightly blue thanks to the remaining energy on his body.

While reloading his weapon, Reyes looks how he comes closer, feeling his body react to him without him noticing it. “I like the way you move, Kai. Any more trick I need to know about?”

The biotic starts to glow again, raising a hand and twisting his fingers, and a closing on Reyes armour open. “I have one or two hiding on my sleeve, Reyes.”

Reyes surprised frown is replaced quickly by a heated one. “Ok, Hot Stuff, now I really want to have that drinks after the combats.” He is still fixing the armour when the VI announces the next round.

This one is not based on numbers, but a pair of Krogan berserkers appeared on the corners, charging directly against them.

Kaidan jumps to one side while launching a barrier over the two of them. Reyes dodges the living tank by rolling to the right. The two Krogan raised their weapons and opened fire, and Kaidan and Reyes need to run in opposite directions to avoid the bullets. The room offers little coverture, and the Krogans are in front of the biggest one, which left them with few options to protect themselves from the bullets. Once they are secured behind a crate and a column, Kaidan opens his omnitool, launching an Overload against them, damaging the shields. Reyes sees the attack and leaves the crate to fire a full load of ammo over them. When one of them tried to charge again, Kaidan launches a Throw against him, stopping the movement before it began. With the coverture of Reyes’ fire, Kaidan sends another Overload, draining almost entirely their shields. A well put stasis immobilises the farthest Krogan, and a lift on the closer one gives Kaidan and Reyes a good training dummy. When the first one hits the ground, the second gets free from the Stasis, falling to the ground too, only to be pierced by the staccato of their assault rifles.

When the holographic bodies disappear from the floor, the VI signals the end of the session. Reyes leaves the cover and returns to the centre of the room, Kaidan doing the same. “God, I needed it, Kai. Thanks for the show. Maybe we will have to put some rules because you stole half of my fun, but it was-- let’s say interesting, to see you in action.”

Kaidan chuckles, storing the rifle on his back. “You are welcome? Anyway, let’s have a shower and let me buy you a drink, and if I can include something to eat, it will be awesome. I need to recover all this energy.”

“Good clarification. I’m close to offering myself as the _‘something to eat’_ , but I’m not very nutritious.”

Pushing his shoulder while they start to walk to the door, Kaidan rolls his eyes. “Night will see, Mister Vidal. But I’m too sweaty and hungry to think about the dessert.”

Chuckling softly, Reyes opens the door for him. “Fine. Let’s wash out all this holographic blood from our bodies and eat something. The night is young, and I haven’t planned to sleep today.”

Once inside, they move to the previous spot and start unclasping the armours. Knowing that Kaidan has been looking at him shamelessly when they changed clothes before, he just sits on the bench and starts working on his boots and trousers, enjoying the show that is Kaidan Alenko, sweaty and sexy, getting free of his armour. Once he is only in his underwear, the biotic starts glowing softly, the image burning itself on Reyes’ brain, and when his hand moves, Reyes’ chest plate gets open. Looking at him over his shoulder, Kaidan picks up the towel from the locker before closing it, maintaining his eyes fixed on Reyes. “Well, Mister Vidal. If we don’t wash ourselves, we will never leave the Arena.”

Reyes feels his heartbeat changing at a quick pace. It’s been ages since he felt this attracted to someone. “And miss the show? Perish the thought, Mister Alenko.”

Shaking his head while the grin on his face grows, Kaidan closes the locker and walks to the showers. Reyes tries to think of working the closings on his armour instead of a wet Kaidan under the water. But it is not working. The only thing that pushes him to work faster is the pressure the armour is doing against his growing erection. At last, he is free from it, and taking the towel from the locker, follows Kaidan into the showers area.

Passing by the cubicle, Reyes can see Kaidan’s glorious back in exhibition. His hands are resting against the wall while the water falls over his neck and back. He seems to sense his gaze because his muscles tense slightly before he talks. “See something you like?”

Reyes crosses his arms, the hard bone he was sporting clearly on view. “And I’m thinking that I was blunt with you, Hot Stuff.”

Kaidan is fighting with himself, as always. Desire flows through his veins while his mind does what it always does, restrain him and trying to remember him about his duty and dedication. But when he risks a glance over his shoulder and sees the powerful body behind him, with the bulk of his arousal tenting his underwear, his body wins. Growling softly, he moves quickly and grabs Reyes arm, pulling him inside the shower and under the water. “I still want to buy you drinks and have a bite, but right now--” He pushes Reyes against the cold wall, making him gasp when his heated skin touch the cold tiles. “Right now, I think we both need a sample of what is to come later.”

Before he can move closer, Reyes pushes him against the opposite wall, a hand resting on his shoulder, pinning him there while the other begins to roam over his chest. “And what an appetiser you will be, Hot Stuff.” Reyes has been moving closer to him with every word, the breath of his last word mixing with Kaidan’s while his mouth floats an inch away from his. Closing the distance as soon as Kaidan closes his eyes, Reyes starts to ravish his mouth. He has soft lips, the scratch of his stubble adding a new layer to the sensations. The hand on his shoulder moves to his nape, nails scraping his skull and pulling out a moan from Kaidan. He uses the moment when his lips open to slips his tongue inside. When their tongues start to dance, the pair of them is already lost in the moment. Hands touch every inch of skin they can reach. Kaidan let one of his go lower on his back until he reaches the underwear waist, slipping inside and grabbing his ass with enough force to push him against his hips, making their erections to drive onto one another. They break the kiss, gasping softly when one of them make a move.

Kaidan moves his other hand to join the first, using his thumbs to lower the wet fabric until it falls to the floor. “What have you done to me?” His eyes are closed, but his hands see for him, exploring his back while Reyes does the same with his front.

Twisting a nipple into his fingers and making Kaidan’s head hit the wall, he begins to kiss his cheek, then the line of his jaw, until he reaches his ear, whispering on it. “I hope that making you feel as horny as I am, Kaidan.” When the man under his hands gasps, Reyes pushes his body against him, not letting a single droplet of water to move between their chests. “You asked what I did to you? Just the same thing you do to me. I want to feel your body around me so badly it hurts. I want to taste you, eat you out until you came into my mouth. I want to fuck you with my tongue, with my fingers. I want to stretch you until you are a shivering mess and beg for me to fuck you the next day. Dios, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre.” He changes the side, attacking his other ear, unrelenting on his assault. “And then I want you to fuck me. I want to remember you tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. I want you to mark my body, to leave a memento of our night together. I want scratches from your nails, marks of your fingers on my hips, love bites over my body.”

His words got cut when Kaidan hand move between them, capturing their cocks together and pumping them in a steady rhythm. “We can’t fulfil all your promises if we remain here, Reyes.”

Swallowing a moan when his thumb catches the pre cum on their cocks and extends it over their heads, Reyes moves his two hands to rest on the tiled wall. “Then make me come, Hot Stuff.” They locked gazes while Kaidan pumps their cocks in a quickening pace, helped by the movement of their hips. Their faces are close enough to feel the breath of their moans in their skins. Reyes can sense the orgasm building on his balls, the pulsing of his member the perfect warning about what’s about to come.

Kaidan must have felt it too, because he moves his other hand to join the first, pumping even harder. Kissing the corner of Reyes’ mouth, Kaidan smiles against his cheek, cocky of being the one causing the other to fall. But Reyes will not lose this battle without a fight. He moves a hand to his nipple, twisting it softly while he bites the crock of his neck, hard enough to leave a red mark. Kaidan loses his rhythm, hands still moving up and down, his head hitting the tiles with a thug. Moving the hand on his chest lower, Reyes pushes Kaidan’s hands away, which gained him a low growl, only to wrap his hand around Kaidan’s cock. The other man got the idea, and soon, his hot fingers are teasing Reyes’ head. When they begin to move, the moans are too loud to let them be in a public space like this, and Kaidan manoeuvres them to share a breathtaking kiss. They swallow their moans between bites and laps on their lips.

As much as he wanted it to last, Reyes can’t resist it anymore, and the orgasm hits him like a Mako. Feeling his come hitting his chest, he opens his eyes, resting his forehead on Kaidan’s, only to see him come undone under his touch, hot ropes of semen joining his ones on their chests. The sticky mess over their bodies didn’t take them back to join their bodies again, soft kisses and pecks where before have been passion and bites. They were still catching their breaths when their omnitools beeped, signalling the end of their time inside the Arena.

With a sigh, Reyes steps back, underwear still wrapped around one ankle. “Seems like our time here is over. Do you still want to--”

Kaidan kisses his lips, silencing him. “You have made some promises that I’m more than inclined to help you to fulfil, Mister Vidal. Let’s get out of here.”

They make a quick job of the cleaning, leaving the cubicle in a couple of minutes. They dress in silence, stealing some glances to one another, sharing a smile when they catch the other watching. When they finally pick up the weapons and armours and leave the room, the next group is already waiting in the armoury. Reyes ignores them, leaving the equipment on the counter and waving to the attendant before waiting for Kaidan to do the same.

Once outside, Reyes steps beside Kaidan, close enough but not touching, just in case he didn’t feel comfortable. “And where are you planning to take me, Kaidan?”

The other man seems to ponder the response, before stopping before they open the door to the Strip. “Do you mind if we go to my place? We can buy something to eat and drink and enjoy it there. I’m not fond of loud noises and-- well, people." He chuckles softly, "Sounds even worse when I say it aloud.”

Reyes just winks to him, before opening the door, the sound of the Strip muting their conversation. Raising his voice, Reyes nods to him. “Your place then. Lead the way, Hot Stuff.”

Without thinking, Kaidan takes his hand and starts moving in the Rapid-trans’ direction, avoiding the half drunk and distracted people that fill the space. Reaching it, Kaidan enters the car and selects one of the wings of the Presidium. Reyes sees the destination while he locks the door, and can’t fight the grin showing on his face.

Kaidan is working on his omnitool, almost ignoring him, and Reyes crosses his arms, thinking if he is making a mistake or not. Before they arrive, Kaidan closes the screen and wraps his hand around Reyes’ fingers. “I was ordering our supper. We can pick it up before moving to my place, this way we don’t have to wait for the order.”

Reyes has to laugh, returning the squeeze and winking at him. “I love the bossy types.”

Letting his hand go, Kaidan leans on the central console until his face is inches away from his, “I’m not bossy. I’m thoughtful. Besides, we will only have tonight, let’s make it count.”

Reyes' hand move to cup his face, sighing before closing the distance. “You don’t know how true your words are.” He kisses him then, soft and sweet, lips barely touching. His fingers brush away the locks of hair falling over his temple with a tenderness he never uses in one night stands. But this man, this man deserves it, as he deserves a night to remember. If this has to be his last night alive, he will make it the best of his life.

The movement of the car parking on the destination makes them break the kiss. Kaidan is smiling softly when he sits back and opens the door. Leaving the car, Reyes sees that they are on the farthest side of the lake, away from the Embassies and the financial district. Kaidan leads the way to a tower overlooking the water. A cafe and a restaurant stay open at this hours at the base of the building, and Kaidan moves to the first and opens the door. Reyes follows him inside, where a beautiful Asari greets them, calling Kaidan by his name.

Kaidan closes the distance to the counter, while the Asari examines Reyes from head to toe, before giving him a wink and turning her attention again to Kaidan. “Good night, Lanny. Do you have my order?”

The waitress produces a couple of bags from under the counter and passes them to him. “Of course I have it. I was tempted to say you no and make you wait, but damn, I will not want to wait in a bar for someone like him to keep me company.”

“Lanny!”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Going down again, she picks up a bar of chocolate from the fridge and put it in the bags. “Here. My way of say I'm sorry. Enjoy it. Now sashay away from my cafe. Have fun!”

Kaidan shocks his head but picks up the bags, and when he is close to him, Reyes takes one of them from his arms. Turning to look at her while leaving, the Asari makes him a thumbs up before returning her attention to the rest of the customers.

Reyes just shrugs when Kaidan opens the door for him, and they walk in silence to the stairs of the tower. The biometric sensors detect Kaidan and open the door for them, as well as the elevator. Once inside of the lift, Kaidan pushes the last floor and Reyes can’t resist it anymore, whistling softly. “I catch a good one tonight. How the hell can you afford this place with your Alliance wage?”

Kaidan leaves the lift as soon as it stops at the top of the building, walking to the far end of the hallway. “Well, it was a present. You know, saving the Council's asses gives you some advantages. Anderson let fall in a meeting that I was having some troubles mixing with the rest of the soldiers on the communal rooms, with all the idol thing. They offered me this place, and I can’t say no, more after-- Let’s just say that I needed a place to stay in peace.”

Trying to lighten the mood, Reyes pushes his shoulder with his, “Let’s see the decoration tastes of my favourite biotic. I’m sure all is decorated in dark colours, wood and metal probably, very manly and austere.”

Kaidan chuckles, opening the door to his place and stepping aside. “God, Reyes. You can be creepy.” When Reyes steps inside the room, he sees that his prediction is entirely accurate, and has to laugh with him when Kaidan locks the door. “Don’t keep walking this path, Reyes. Let’s move to the table and enjoy our meal.”

Reyes follows him, still smiling. “Fine. I’ll behave. Anyway, I like your place. It is very you.”

Kaidan just shakes his head, moving to put down the bag on the table. Reyes does the same, and before Kaidan can leave his side, he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “I’m not sure if I can wait for the dessert, Kai.”

A shiver runs down Kaidan’s spine, but he knows better than to let him go ahead with it. “And I’m sure that I will faint soon if I don’t eat something, Reyes.”

With a sigh, Reyes let him go, hands following the curves of his lower back before moving to lean on the table behind him. “Then show me what you have ordered for our date, Hot Stuff. The sooner you eat, the sooner I can eat you.”

Stepping back with a grin on his face, Kaidan signals the bags while walking backwards to the kitchen. “I’ll bring the cutlery and glasses, can you open the wine?”

When he disappears into the kitchen, Reyes turns to face the table again, starting to take off the packages from inside the bags without opening them. There are two bottles of wine, and he has to smile while working on one of them. He can barely remember the last time he got a date, and worse, the last time he enjoyed so much the company of another human being. The sound of his sad sigh got covered by the pop of the bottle uncorking. Reyes let the bottle opened to give the wine time to breathe, and walks to the big windows that cover a full side of the room. The view is breathtaking. The lake occupies almost everywhere you can look, together with the darkness of the synthetic sky over it. A sky-car moves in the distance from time to time, the lights of it moving like fireflies in the dark background.

He was so distracted that didn’t hear Kaidan approach until his arms circled his waist and chest, chin resting on his shoulder. “Hey.”

Leaning back against him, Reyes gives him a quick peck on his cheek. “Hey. Fancy meeting you here.”

Kaidan touches his ear with the tip of his nose, chuckling softly, “And that pun worked for you before?”

Reyes joins him, interlacing their fingers before untangling his arms. “Not really. Now, let’s see if you read me as well as I read you.”

Leading the way to the table, Kaidan makes him sit in a chair, sitting in the one beside him before beginning to open the boxes. “Is nothing fancy. Care to serve the wine while I get the plates ready?” Reyes nods, picking up the bottle and serving a good share of wine in the glasses. Meanwhile, Kaidan produces a couple of steaks from one of the boxes, followed by some smashed potatoes and a little jar of sauce.

Turning to give him his plate, he finds Reyes looking at him with a raised brow. “Nothing fancy? Really? You have ordered Steaks with something that smell like barbecue sauce, in the middle of the night, on a space station?”

“Yep.” Kaidan is facing his meal with a lopsided smile. “You are very welcome. Lanny is one of the few places on the Citadel where you can eat real beef. Send me a thanks note the next time you enjoy her food.”

The comment stings more than he imagined. He had made peace with the idea of leaving long ago, but now that he was almost there, ready to say goodbye to everything, he doubts. With a sad sigh, Reyes passes him the glass of wine. “I don’t think so, but thanks for the info.”

Seeing that the topic has touched something unsavoury inside Reyes, Kaidan didn’t know what to do. He wants to ask about it, try to help him, but… Instead of talking, he puts the plate in front of him, moving to kiss his temple before returning to his chair. “Bon appétit!”

Reyes looks at him with a warm smile, thankful for him not prodding on his personal war. “If we are talking in old languages of Earth, ¡Que aproveche!”

Kaidan salutes him with the fork before beginning to eat. For a while, the only sound inside the room was the one of the cutlery against the plates and the contented hums of the two men sitting at the table. Ending first, Kaidan makes a quick movement to steal the last piece of meat from Reyes’ plate, making him protest with a _‘Hey!’._

“I need to recover all the energy I wasted covering your sorry ass at the Arena.”

Reyes puts the fork and knife down, retrieving the glass and looking at him over the rim of it. “And I’m sure I will need the energy for covering your ass later, Hot Stuff.”

With a chuckle, Kaidan put down his glass, turning to face Reyes. “Promises, promises.”

Standing from the chair, Reyes picks up the chocolate bar from the table before moving away from the table and sitting on the couch. Putting the bar aside for a moment, he starts to work on the laces of his boots, sitting cross legged on the sofa. Recovering the chocolate, he peels its cover off, breaking a square and humming softly when the flavour fills his mouth. Kaidan is still seating at the table, looking at him with an arm resting on the chair’s back. Reyes takes another square and offers it to Kaidan. “I can share it, if you ask it nicely, Hot Stuff.”

Kaidan remains silent, and Reyes shrugs and puts the chocolate in his mouth. A blink later, Kaidan is pinning Reyes on the couch, face so close Reyes can feel his breath against his skin. “I will take some chocolate if you please.” And then he kissed him, tongue slipping inside and eating him like the perfect treat he was. The pair hum in unison when the heated kiss elongated in time. The chocolate bar soon falls to the floor, completely forgotten while the two men enjoy the flavour of one another. Kaidan moves Reyes until he is lying on his back, legs uncrossing slowly just to wrap themselves with Kaidan’s. The kiss turns slowly into something more, when their hands start to roam over their clothes, searching for buttons and zips to open, deft fingers unwrapping their bodies like a present. They are panting, and half dressed, when Kaidan breaks the kiss, leaning against his forehead. “Yeah, I like this dessert more. Care to move the party to my room?”

Unwrapping his legs and arms from him, Reyes kisses the tip of his nose, “Only if you promise me to get rid of all these clothes.”

Kaidan smiles broadly to him before standing and helping him. “Of course. You have forbidden to remain clothed inside my inner quarters, Reyes.” Taking his hand, Kaidan guides him to a door at the far end of the room, stopping just feets away from it. “Oh, yes, the clothes.” With a lopsided grin, he winks at him before peeling the remaining clothes away, leaving Reyes utterly naked in the middle of his living room.

When he moves his hand to take off his clothes, Reyes pushes it away, moving closer to him and slipping his hands under the pants, grabbing his ass while pushing him against the door. “Allow me.” Leaving a hand enjoying his firm muscles, the other begins to work on lowering the waist of his trousers at a slow pace. Reyes is biting his neck when the sound of the belt falling to the ground marks his achievement, and he smiles against his skin. The only material that separates them now is his boxers. “I will unwrap my present once we are lying comfortably on your bed if it's ok.”

Returning the bite on the shoulder, Kaidan hums his agreement while he works to take off the pants from his ankles, throwing them against the wall before using a hand to open the door, fingers blindly searching for the knob until he finds it. When the door opens, a sensor detects their presence, lighting the room in a soft light. The bed in the middle of the space, big enough for three persons, is screaming at them to use it.

Closing the door behind them, Kaidan pushes Reyes softly until his calves touch the mattress, moment when the darker man wraps his arms around Kaidan and makes them fall on it. They giggled when their bodies bounced on the comfy bed. Reyes insides are burning, hot desire flowing through his body, wanting anything more than to make him laugh, and moan, and gasp, and scream his name. Turning them until Kaidan is lying on his back, he attacks his mouth, manoeuvring until he is straddling his hips. Breaking the kiss, Reyes starts to follow the line of his jaw with open mouthed kisses, lapping and biting here and there on his way to his ear. Once he reached it, he takes the lobe between his teeth, pulling softly, extracting a little whimper from the other man. “I’m gonna get my dessert now. Be a good boy and keep your hands up for me.” Following the curves of his ear with the tip of his tongue, he moves Kaidan’s arms up. “Don’t want to tie you, but I’ll do if you don’t behave, Hot Stuff.”

The breath catches on Kaidan’s lungs when he crosses his wrist over his head and nods to him. Reyes rewards him with a toe curling kiss, tongue fucking his mouth for what seems an eternity. When they break to catch some air, Reyes slides his hands across Kaidan’s chest, nails scratching his nipples softly before using the support to raise and sit back on his hips. “I’m gonna enjoy this, Kai.” Lowering again, he whispers against his neck, the breath tickling his skin. “Don’t take back anything. I want to remember every sound of you.”

And Kaidan provide. Every bite, kiss, nail scratch, makes him whimper, moan or gasp. Reyes is enjoying the teasing, but the bulge in his underwear is screaming at him. After biting and lapping his nipples until the area around them was reddened, Reyes starts to follow the line of hair that points directly to where he wants to go. He traces the defined muscles of his abdomen, following the V line of them until his fingers find the waist of his boxers. Instead of lowering them, he slides himself down, resting on his elbows, face level with the prominent bulk. Using his teeth, he grabs the waist of the underwear, pulling it up to free the hardened member before begin to peel it off from his body. With a little help of his hands and some collaboration from Kaidan, he had soon enough the offending piece of clothing hanging from his mouth. He takes a moment to enjoy the view. Kaidan Alenko, gloriously nude and hard, eyes half closed and glazed, panting for him.

Something twisted inside of him, and it must have shown on his face because a second later Kaidan is sitting with his arms around him. “Hey, what’s the matter? We don’t need to do anything more if you don’t want to.”

His voice, even raspier than usual by the teasing, is like a balsam for his wounds, heart beating like crazy on his chest. “But I want, Kaidan. I want it more than anything in my life. I want you to be my last memory here, and if it has to be the last for real, it will be a memorable one.”

Kaidan let him go, cupping his face while piercing him with his gaze. “What the hell are you talking about, Reyes?”

Closing his eyes, Reyes wraps his arms around Kaidan, holding him close. “I’m leaving this place, Kai. To never come back. I have faith on surviving the journey, but it will be a long one-way trip.” When Kaidan didn’t answer him, Reyes just sighs, lowering his face until it rests against his shoulder. “Do you know what the Initiative Project is?”

The arms around Reyes tightened, and he is forced to lay on the bed, on top of Kaidan’s body. “I know what it is. When did you leave?”

“Tomorrow. Tonight is my last night awake on the Milky Way.”

Crushing him against his chest, Kaidan kisses his temple, “And you want to spend it with me?”

Raising his head from his neck, Reyes plants a soft kiss on his mouth. “Abso-fucking-lutely. You just have to deal with me being nostalgic now and then.”

Kaidan surprises Reyes when he starts to glow, goose bumps appearing on his skin when his hands touch him. He vibrates, a low vibration going directly to his bones and making him moan when he lowered his hands to his lower back. “If it is my only chance to have you, then I will make it memorable, for the both of us.”

For a moment, Reyes got lost in the blue light behind the whisky coloured eyes, the husky voice like a caress to his soul. And then he kisses him, the humming of his powers vibrating on his tongue too, and Reyes believes that he can explode only with that feeling. Kaidan swallows his moans like a thirsty man, worshipping him with hands and tongue until Reyes can’t take it anymore and push back to catch his breath. “Dios, Kai. You are ruining me for the rest of my life.”

Chuckling softly, Kaidan rolls them until Reyes is lying with his back on the bed. “That’s part of the plan. I want you to survive and think of me, wherever you are when you wake up.”

Reyes shakes his head at him, with a lopsided grin on his face. “And the rest of the plan?”

Kaidan sits back, his erection touching Reyes’, “Oh, I believe you will love it.” Turning off his powers, he strokes his chest, up and down, before leaning to whisper near his ear. “I’m going to suck you off until you can take it anymore, while I open your glory hole for me. And then I’m going to fuck you to the next galaxy and back. Then we will shower, take a bite, enjoy some wine if you want, and after some rest, I hope you will give me the same treatment.”

Grabbing his hips with enough force to leave a mark, Reyes growled on his neck, biting his shoulder. “I like the way you think, Hot Stuff.”

Moving slowly down his body, Kaidan paints a pattern of kisses and love bites on his neck and chest. He scratches the tip of his nipple with his teeth, making Reyes arch his back in pleasure. He continues down, tongue drawing a pattern on his abs, following the well-defined muscles. At last, he reaches the destination the pair of them had been waiting. Reyes lays with his eyes closed and his head resting on the pillow, and Kaidan awaits, hovering over his pulsing cock, his breath a tantalising sensation for the darker man. When Reyes raises his hand and forces his eyes to open and look at him, Kaidan surrounds the tip of his cock with the heat of his mouth, making Reyes scream in pleasure. He is lost in the sensations again, head falling against the pillow while his hands fisted the sheets. Kaidan moves down on him, taking in as much of his length he could. He sets a slow pace, moving up and down, and taking more of him with every movement, until the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat. Reyes is a shivering mess under his touch for when Kaidan decides to add some biotics to the equation. He used his powers to pick up the lube from the nightstand, but the vibrations of his powers reach Reyes, making him moan and gasp his name with a breathless voice. He can feel his release coming closer and closer, the pulsing on his cock more frequent and his breath uneven. With a pop, he lifts from him, letting the covered in saliva cock fall on his abs. The man below him makes a soft whimper of protest until slickened fingers start to caress his ass and perineum.

Kaidan press a finger inside Reyes, making him swear in Spanish. “God, Reyes. You are so hot like this.” He drags his tongue from the sack to the tip of his cock while working the finger in and out. His own erection pressed against the mattress and demanding attention, but Kaidan is 100% focussed on getting Reyes ready. He takes his tip inside his mouth again at the same moment that he adds a second finger to the first. Reyes is a babbling mess, mixing languages. Breathless words and moans filled the room. Taking his time, he moves to lap and suck his balls while he scissored his fingers, opening him more with every push inside of him. Reyes is already begging for him to stop the teasing, but Kaidan ignores him, adding a third finger while biting his hip bones. God, how he wanted this man. And knowing that he will not see him never again, losing him in the dark space and totally out of his grasp… He can’t take it anymore. Pulling of the fingers from his ass, Reyes whimpers at the loss, but when he opens an eye and sees Kaidan slicking his aching cock with lube, he extends a hand to him, beckoning him. Kaidan falls over his body, kissing him until they are breathless again. Without breaking eye contact, Kaidan slides his body some inches down, guiding his cock to the waiting hole with a hand. Pushing inside slowly, the pair of them gasp when he breaches him. The hot pressure around his aching cock almost makes him come, but Kaidan uses every trick in their book to keep going until he is fully sheathed inside. Reyes is shivering badly, hands like claws on Kaidan’s back, his breathing irregular and mixed with soft moans. Leaning his forehead on his, they just stare into the other eyes, giving them time to adjust to the overwhelming sensations.

Reyes is the first to come back to reality, changing his posture slightly to kiss him on the lips, making a slow circular movement with his hips that make the both of them moan in unison. “Fuck me, Kai.”

Kissing him hard enough to bruise his already reddened lips, Kaidan begins to move. First slowly, sliding out until only the tip remains inside, and pushing back in a swift movement. The pressure inside them starts to grow, and Kaidan moves an arm to capture his leg, raising it until the knee touches his chest, making him moan loudly when the tip of his cock touched, again and again, the bundle of nerves that drives him wild. Setting a quick and hard pace, Kaidan pumps inside of him with a purpose, and he whispered it in his ear with broken words mixed with soft moans. “I will make you come only by my cock. Can you do it for me, Reyes? Can you come for me?”

The husky voice together with the meaning of his words and the cock pushing again and again inside of him is too much. Reyes comes, arching his back and screaming Kaidan’s name to the stars above. The biotic has been fighting against his own release, but his fall drags him down too. The pulsing walls of Reyes’ ass milked him until he comes undone, filling him to the brick with his hot seed and making him whimper at the sensation. He can feel his cock pulsing in unison with his.

They are still trying to catch their breath. Kaidan still buried inside Reyes while he caresses his back, drawing soft patterns on it. Several minutes passed until the softening cock slips out of him, which gives Kaidan the chance to move up and kiss him again. Reyes lays with his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face when they break the kiss. When Kaidan leans his head on Reyes’ shoulder, he uses the moment to turn their positions, hovering over him while Kaidan’s head rests on the pillows. “Can’t say that you didn’t fulfil your promises, Kai.”

Laughing with him, Kaidan traces the shape of his face with his fingers. “Happy to serve. Do you want to move to the next stage? I believe that we are in dire need of a shower.”

Moving carefully, trying not to stain the bed sheets, Reyes stands from the bed. “Only if you wash my back. You had made a little mess on me, my friend.”

Kaidan follows his example, standing beside him and signalling the door on the opposite wall of the windows. “It will be my pleasure, Reyes. Now go go go, double time, soldier!”

Reyes rolls his eyes, hitting his shoulder with a fist. “Not happening, bossy boy. Go ahead and get the water ready, will you? I’m not willing to run while your seed is still dripping from my body.”

With a mischievous smile showing on his face, Kaidan stops walking and turns to face him. With a swift movement, he picks him up in his arms, princess' style, while Reyes shrieks at the movement, only to end laughing hard with him. “Fine, my prince, take care of me and the mess you have created.”

“That’s my intention, Reyes. To treat you like the king you are. Besides, washing your back is not precisely any kind of torture, if you know what I mean.” They have reached the door, and Reyes opens it, while Kaidan enters the room carefully of not hitting any part of the precious cargo he carries against the door frame or the furniture.

The bathroom is big too, with a shower with enough space for the two of them and a tub on the other side of the room. Kaidan puts him on the floor before moving to turn on the hot water, testing it until it reaches the temperature he wants. Extending a hand, he pulls Reyes closer when he grabs it, and raising it from the ground between his arms, he moves directly under the spray of water, extracting a protest from Reyes when he finds himself soaking without any warning. Putting him down, Kaidan proceeds to devour his mouth like he needed it to leave, the hot water falling around them in a pleasurable rain. Soon enough Reyes is eating him back. Hands splashed on his abs while pushing him against the tiles. Kissing him hard one last time, he breaks the kiss to lean against his neck. “What are you doing to me, Kai. I’m already thoroughly fucked, and here I am, wanting for more mere minutes after a toe curling orgasm.”

Kaidan takes his hand and guides it to his half hard member, letting him feel the growing hardness. “I suppose that the same thing that you are doing to me, Reyes.”

Instead of pulling his hand away, Reyes growls when he feels the pulsating cock between his fingers, and begins stroking it at a slow pace. The member of his hand is almost fully erect now, and Reyes moves closer to him, lapping water droplets from his neck. “Fuck me again, Kai. Fill me again with your seed.”

Kaidan is more than happy to oblige. It has been years since he felt this kind of passion and excitement. His body reacts to him like never before. With a soft grunt, Kaidan raises him and pushes his back against the wall, planting his feet firmly on the floor while Reyes wraps his legs around his waist. The loosened hole welcomes him like an old friend, the pair of them whimpering softly at the feeling. Reyes can swear that he had never felt this full in his life. The movement is forcing the rest of his seed out of him. The wet sounds so erotics that Reyes is starting to lose his control. Raising his arms up, he grabs the shower head, using it as leverage to change the rhythm, quickening the pace and making Kaidan moan with the image.

The biotic feels his balls go up, the orgasm coming closer with each thrust, and he wants to make him come undone first. Stopping the movement for a moment, which makes Reyes groan in frustration, he activates his powers, the blue light enveloping him. He can see Reyes’ eyes opening wildly when he feels the humming of his body, inside and out of him. “Help me here, Reyes. Try not to move. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you will never forget this night.” When he moves his two hands to grab his ass, Reyes grabs the shower head with white knuckle force, taking part of his weight from Kaidan. And then… Then he starts to move. Harder and quicker and deeper than before. The onslaught of sensations is destroying Reyes’ sanity, making him scream nonsenses with every thrust. Kaidan is coming close, his own body betraying him. The image of Reyes Vidal going undone under his touch and body is so sexy that he can swear he can come only seeing him like this. Moving an arm to catch his waist, he moves the free hand to wrap it around his neglected cock, pumping at the same rhythm than his hips. The gods must be watching over them, because for the first time in their lives, they come undone in the very same second, the feeling of connection almost hurtful when Reyes feels his cock pulsating in unison with his.

Still catching his breath, Kaidan changes the posture to catch the full weight of Reyes on his arms and waist, letting the other man rest his arms. They remained like this for several minutes, until Kaidan starts to tremble from the effort of keeping him in his arms. Feeling it, Reyes taps his shoulder and begins to go down from him. Kaidan let him put his feet on the floor but remain in front of him, arms caging him between the wall and his body.

With a sigh, Kaidan gives him one of the sweetest kisses he ever had, filling him with a need he didn’t know he had. Leaning his forehead on his, Kaidan smiles sadly to him. “The universe has a sadistic sense of humour, don’t you think?”

Knowing what he means, Reyes nods, cupping his face with a hand. “Absolutely.”

Kaidan closes his eyes at the contact, “I’ve been looking for someone like you all my life, and I have to find you when either of us can’t stay? Seems like the gods up there still think that I need to suffer a bit more before giving me a chance to be happy.”

Reyes kisses him, a light touch of lips, remaining hovering him. “Yeah. Shitty time to meet. But, can we at least make the best we can with the time we have?”

Opening his eyes, he bore his gaze into the golden eyes of Reyes. “You can bet your sorry ass that we will make it, Reyes. If this is my only chance, I will enjoy it to the max.”

Kissing him again, Reyes let the feelings linger on his tongue while he takes what he needs from Kaidan. The kiss was deep and rich with emotions neither of them wants to say aloud. When at last they break apart, they do it with a happy smile on their faces. Reyes pushes Kaidan into the stream of water and follows him, the water washing away part of the mess they have made, twice, in less than half an hour. Kaidan makes him turn and washes his back and upper chest, taking special care to clean his ass, with soft movements of his hands, caressing softly over the over stimulated hole. When he ends with Reyes, Kaidan gives him his back to get the same treatment. When they leave the shower, the bathroom is filled with the fog of the water, and they laugh when they see the state of the big room. Kaidan recovers a pair of big towels from the cabinet, and helps Reyes to dry his skin, receiving the same attention later.

Leaving the bathroom, Kaidan searches insides his drawers and passes a set of sleeping clothes to Reyes, and they move to the kitchen barefoot, dressed in a pair of comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt. Kaidan starts the coffee maker, starting to search for the items inside the cabinets. “Coffee? Or do you prefer to have more wine?”

Reyes enters the kitchen and leans against the corner, away from his way. “Coffee. I want to be awake for as long as I can.”

Once they got their coffees ready, they move to sit on the couch, with Kaidan leaning against Reyes' shoulder. “I’m leaving tomorrow too. To Earth. They want me to train other biotics and get them ready to fight.”

Reyes sips his black coffee happily, “You will be a great teacher, Kai. I saw you in action. I served with other biotics before, but the way you use your powers, the way you canalise them, is impressive. They can learn a thing or two from you.”

Kaidan laughs softly, sipping his own coffee. “Glad to know that I had impressed you enough to think this way, Reyes. But I’m nervous anyway. They are giving me a full squad of powerful biotics, expecting that I will create a perfect unit of combat. I’m not so sure about that.”

Moving to put down the cup on the table, Reyes turns to steal the one from Kaidan’s hand, leaving it beside his. He turns to face him, while Kaidan rests his back and head on the couch, with a lazy smile on his face. “And who will teach them better than you how to fight the unknown? How to be better than they think they are? You have accomplished more than any other biotic in the Alliance, Kai. You will teach them how to be human when the rest didn’t see them like one.”

Touching his face with the back of his hand, Kaidan shakes his head, “Where have you been all my life, Reyes Vidal?”

Turning to kiss his wrist, Reyes winks at him. “Mainly shooting at things with my ship, getting in troubles in my R&R time, and fighting to forget my past in the bottom of a bottle of whisky. Not the best company.”

Kaidan cups his face, pulling him closer. “I hope you find what you search for in the next galaxy, Reyes.”

When their faces are almost touching, Reyes kisses the tip of his nose, gaining him a soft giggle. “Me too, Kai. Me too.” With a smile on his face, he plants a peck on his lips, sweet and lovely, making Kaidan grin with him. “Dance with me, Kaidan.”

The surprised frown on Kaidan’s face makes Reyes chuckle. “I'm not sure this is a good idea. I'm told that I have two left foot.”

Standing from the couch, Reyes searches in his omnitool for a song, playing it before extending a hand to Kaidan. “You can't have two left foot with the correct partner. Come on, Kai.”

With a sigh, Kaidan disentangles himself from the couch, accepting the offered hand. Reyes guides then to an empty space in the living room, placing his free hand on Kaidan's lower back. “Just let your body enjoy the music. No need for complicated moves. Just feel it.” Swaying with the sensual music, Reyes makes them move across the room. When the song changed, he brings the two arms of Kaidan around his neck while he circled his waist and chest, moving him even closer. The movement turned sinuous, with Reyes’ hip moving in soft circles that force Kaidan's to join. A leg between his makes it even sexier on Kaidan's eyes, but he is so lost in the golden eyes that look at him intently, that he isn't even listening to the song. Another song and Reyes changes the pace again, moving him at arm's distance only to make him turn around before catching him against his chest. The movements are quicker, with Reyes marking the pace and helping his legs to know where to move. After several turns and sexy moves, the song ends, and Reyes bends Kaidan and kisses him like in the old movies, with a hand on his back and another on his head. Kaidan can feel the smirk on his face, twin on his, while they kiss.

Kaidan is chuckling when Reyes leaves him to recover the verticality. “Well, that was unexpected. I didn't step on your toes.”

Reyes keeps him close, with his arms wrapped around his waist. “See? You only need to find the correct partner.”

With a sad sigh, Kaidan closes the distance and kisses him again. “Yeah.”

Understanding the comment, Reyes captures his mouth again in a not so sweet way. The other man is eager to return the kiss, and soon, the pair of them are panting and gasping for air. Feeling his passion flowing free, Reyes raises Kaidan and begins to walk back to the dormitory. “Time to pay you back, Hot Stuff. Do you think you can handle me?”

“Show me what you got, Mister Vidal.”

He closes the door with his hip as soon as they cross it. Kaidan is still clinging to his body when they reach the bed. Reyes helps him to kneel on the bed, using the weight of it to ravish his mouth until Kaidan is a panting mess. Stepping back reluctantly, Reyes takes off his shirt, helping Kaidan to do the same. When he returns to him, Reyes forces the other man to lay on his back, while he pins him against the mattress with his weight. The few kisses they have shared has been enough to wake up, again, his bodies, and the soft material of the sweat pants just adds a new layer to his passion. Reyes kisses him like if he will die without his mouth and tongue, breathing him in instead of air. Kaidan seems to be as desperate as him to feel every inch of his body he can reach. Their hands are tracing a map of their muscles and forms, touching every scar they can, caressing every curve.

When Reyes’ fingers pinched his nipple, Kaidan moans into the kiss, making Reyes do it again. With a grin on his face, Reyes breaks the kiss, starting to follow Kaidan's jaw with his lips. He kisses the skin, bites at the curve of the bone, laps his ear, sucks in his lobe. All of it is making Kaidan go crazy. His body, instead of feeling overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations, just ask for more, like if it knew that it would be no more of this after tomorrow morning. And Reyes reads him so well! Giving him more and more with every passing minute.

Tracing the vein in his neck, Reyes bites him in the crock of it, leaving a red mark as a temporal memento of the night. He bites and licks his collarbone, ending in the middle of his chest, tracing it down with lips and tongue. Fingers caress and pinch the nipples in random patterns, avoiding Kaidan what to expect. Following the delicate line of hair in his chest, Reyes reaches the well-defined abs, taking the time to kiss and lick every muscle. When he reaches his destination, Reyes stops, sitting on his calves, hands splashed on Kaidan's thighs. “Kai…” A soft humming and a lazy smile is his answer. Reyes leaves the bed then, making the other man whimpers in protest, which makes Reyes chuckle. “I'm not going anywhere, Hot Stuff.” Recovering the tub of lube from the nightstand, he bends over the bed, face floating over Kaidan’s. “I may not have your secret weapons, but I have a clever tongue. Let's see if you can keep my pace, Mister Alenko.” His breath ghosted over Kaidan's lips, teasing him with their closeness.

Kaidan got enough of the teasing, moving his hands to mingle with his dark hair and pushing him down. “To keep the pace, you need to begin with it, Mister Vidal.” He ends his speech with a bite on Reyes’ lower lip.

With a growl, Reyes proceeds to eat him, their already swollen lips reddening even more with the force of the assault. “Dios, Kai… I'm gonna make you come some hard that you will forget your own name.”

The mischievous smile is back on Kaidan's face. “Promises, promises, Reyes.”

The darkened look he gives him is so powerful that Kaidan feels a shiver running down his back when Reyes joins him on the bed, straddling his legs. “Time to move from threats to actions, Hot Stuff.” He slides over his body, nails scratching his abs and chest on his way up, where he wraps one of his hands on Kaidan’s nape, positioning his neck to give him better access. Bitting the pulse point, his free hand starts to go down, stopping on the waist of his sweatpants, just to slip under them to grab Kaidan’s cock, moving the fingers up and down, using the thumb to rub on the tip of it. The moans and little cries of the man under him make it hard for Reyes to keep the teasing pace. Instead, he let go of his nape, following the trail used by his hand to move down his chest and abs, planting a soft bite here and there. Once he reaches the waistband, he let his cock go, using the two hands to pull the offending clothes off. Lowering his body even more, he finds the perfect position between Kaidan’s legs. Licking the underside of his cock from bottom to the tip, Reyes uses the distraction to coat his right fingers in lube. Resting his weight on the left forearm, he takes the tip of his cock inside his mouth, while he begins caressing the hole with his fingers.

“Merde alors, Reyes! Suce ma putain de bite!”

Letting him fall from his mouth with a pop, Reyes gives him a lopsided grin, “Love to see you unravelled enough to stop using English, Kai. Sexy as hell, too.”

Kaidan grunts, head falling on the pillows, catching air to give him a retort when Reyes’ finger start to breach his ass, making him change the angry words with a low moan. Kissing and lapping the underside of Kaidan’s cock, Reyes starts to work on his ass, moving the finger in and out at a slow pace, twisting it now and then to make the other man gasp. He moves slightly up to flat his tongue against the tip of his cock, tasting the precum on it and humming at the flavour. Using the tip of his tongue, Reyes follows the head ridges, making Kaidan whimper under him and using the moment to slip a second finger inside. “God, Kai. You are so tight. You will crush my cock when a finally enter you.” His words make Kaidan moan, and the feeling of his breath against his slickened cock, make him shiver. Reyes maintains the rhythm of his fingers, scissoring them. Changing the angle, he begins to search the bundle of nerves with his fingers, moving the tips until he finds it. Touching it makes Kaidan bend like if he has been hit by a thunderbolt. Kaidan begins to mix pleas and swears in English and French, making Reyes feel very proud of himself. Another touch on the nerves and Reyes adds a third finger, twisting them as he moves the hand and reaches the perfect spot inside of him every time.

Feeling the end closer, Reyes takes the full length of Kaidan inside his mouth, his gag reflex being ignored while he swallows around Kaidan’s tip and continues twitching and fucking his ass with his hands. After less than a minute, the hot shots of seed hit the back of his throat, making Reyes moan around him and prolonging his pleasure for as long as he can. When at last Kaidan touches his head, Reyes let his cock go but remains relentless the onslaught on his ass. “You taste as good as you look, Hot Stuff.”

“Merde, Reyes. Stop the teasing and fuck me already!”

His hand remains moving inside him, touching, again and again, the bundle of nerves. “Ask it nicely, Kai, and maybe I will feel inclined to do it.”

With a growl, Kaidan is arching his back again, gasping and suppressing a long moan by biting his lower lip. “Fuck. Reyes, please, I need you.”

Reyes stops his hand, but let the fingers inside while he rested his forehead on Kaidan’s hip. “Dios. You don’t know how hot it is to hear you say that words, Kai.” Pulling the hand away from his ass with care, he kneels between his legs, working on taking off his sweat pants before recovering the lube and coating his cock thoroughly. Crawling over him until their faces are almost touching, Reyes lowers it and devours Kaidan’s mouth, his tongue giving him a spoiler of what is about to come. “Raise your hips for me, amor.”

Kaidan bends his legs until his foot is perfectly planted on the bed, and lifts his hips enough to let Reyes put a pillow under his back. They kiss again while Reyes uses a hand to position the head of his cock on Kaidan’s entrance. “Let’s see if I’m more than words.”

Extending his hands to let him look directly into Kaidan’s face and check for any discomfort, Reyes begins to push inside of him. As he predicted, Kaidan’s insides are hot as lava, tight like a closed fist, the velvety texture wrapping him like a choking knot made of silk. Kaidan has his eyes closed, but his mouth is opened in a perfect o, soft moans leaving him with every little thrust of Reyes. When he is balls deep inside of him, the pressure around him is too hard to resist it, and he needs to stop. With his free hand, Reyes cups Kaidan’s face, waiting until the other man opens his eyes to lower his mouth to his, the kiss sweet and long, soft pullings of lips and teasing of tongues. Reyes feels himself controlled enough to begin moving again, but instead of doing it, he whispers on Kaidan’s ear. “More?”

When Kaidan’s legs wrapped themselves around Reyes' waist, and his arms did the same with his shoulders, Reyes has to close his eyes. “Give me everything, Reyes.”

Reyes begins with a soft movement, pulling off almost to the very tip, only to thrust back in the same pace. He is searching for the perfect angle, and between movements, he changes slightly his position or Kaidan’s, until he feels him arching under his body. Having found the perfect spot, he increases the pace, but not enough to finish with the act. He wants to work hard on Kaidan, wants to make him come apart again. The well-positioned pushes make Kaidan’s cock starts to wake up again, sensible to the touch but desperate for it.

Feeling his cock hard again against his abs, Reyes kisses him a last time before moving away from him to kneel completely. His hands move directly to cage the hips on the perfect position, and he buries himself inside in a quick thrust. “Now-- I’m gonna fuck-- you to the-- moon and back-- Kai.” His words, mixed with gasp and moans, only make Kaidan shiver and move his hands to interlace with Reyes’ on his hips. Taking it as a yes, Reyes begins to move with all the intention. Every thrust hard and quick, every pulls back slow and measured. With every push inside, Kaidan’s cock twitch against his belly, followed by a swear or Reyes’ name in a breathed voice.  
  
Increasing the rhythm, Reyes and Kaidan begins to moan at unison when the pressure starts to grow inside of them. Their bodies are covered with sweat, hair plastered on their foreheads while Reyes keeps the pace. Sensing the end coming closer, Reyes lowers his body, wanting to taste Kaidan and drink his pleasured moans like an aged whisky. Their hands remained joined, and Reyes moves them to each side of Kaidan’s head, while he keeps pumping inside of him and sucking a mark on his neck. “I’m so-- so close, Kai. But I want-- I want to feel you come around me. Can you do that for me?”

“God, yes!”

Untangling a hand from Kaidan’s, Reyes moves it lower until it wraps around Kaidan’s length, leaving the movement of their bodies to mark the pace. Less than then strokes later, hot trails of wet come paint Reyes’ chest while Kaidan screams his name to the heavens. The pulsing of his walls around his cock, together with the broken moans from Kaidan, was the final push Reyes needs, coming so deep and long that he feels himself losing the ability to talk or think. Several minutes passed with neither of them saying a word, still so high in pleasure to talk.

At last, Reyes comes back, moving to lean his forehead over Kaidan’s. “Fuck.”

Kaidan has his eyes closed but is wearing a very lazy and satisfied smile. “Yeah, pretty accurate.”

Reyes moves slowly, pulling out of him with extra care. Lying beside him, he moves to lay on his back and moves Kaidan over his body. “Can I remain here until morning?”

“Don’t even think about leaving this house until we don’t have any other option, Reyes.” Kissing his cheek, he disentangles himself from his body and leaves the bed, moving to the bathroom to pick a towel to clean himself and Reyes. Once they are clean, Kaidan throws the towel to the floor and lays back on the bed, leaning his head on Reyes’ shoulder and using his omnitool to turn off the lights. “Goodnight, Reyes. Thanks for the best night of my life.”

Kissing his head while tracing the curve of his face with his fingertips, Reyes leans closer to him. “Goodnight, Kaidan. Thanks for gifting me the best memory of my life.”

They hug then, legs tangling and arms reaching for every inch they can touch before they move instinctively to share the sweetest kiss they ever had. Closing their eyes, they left the dream world calls them, breathing into one another skin.

The artificial morning light begins to filter through the windows, waking up Reyes.

Looking at the man in his arms, he feels the pang of pain again. The feeling of someone crushing his heart is almost unbearable. Taking a deep breath, he begins to disentangle from his arms, moving as slowly as possible not to wake him. Once he is free, he takes a moment to memorise his face, having to fight the urge to touch his face and lips one last time. With a sigh, he leaves the bed, recovering his clothes from the floor and putting them on as silently as he is capable.

Before leaving the room forever, he stops beside the bed, looking at him with a sad frown. Seeing a notebook on the nightstand, he takes a paper and writes him a goodbye note, leaving it on the pillow together with one of his dog tags. In a moment of stupid romanticism, Reyes stoles one of Kaidan’s ones too, hanging it together with his around his neck.

Leaving the room, he leaves the house before he can turn and launches himself in Kaidan’s arm to never let go. The Initiative awaits him, and Earth awaits Kaidan. The gods of the universe have gifted him with something precious to store inside his heart.

Kaidan wakes up with the alarm clock and knows immediately that Reyes has left while he was sleeping. He turns to face the window, and something metallic falls on his cheek. Raising a hand to catch it, the little metallic piece makes something twist inside Kaidan. When he closes the fist around it, a piece of paper slides from the pillow to the bed sheets, and he picks it up, already scared of the words.

_'Kaidan,_

_I spend some time thinking about if giving my thanks to the gods or not for giving me the chance to meet you, to enjoy your company and our shared passion. I thought about the hundred maybes, what-ifs, possibilities… I felt a connection with you that I never thought possible, but again, it seems that we are not destined to be._

_I will cherish your memories, as they are the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Know that I will have loved you, with all my heart, in another place, in another time._

_Take care, Kai. Find someone who treats you well, who can love you as you deserve. I will be greedy and ask you not to forgive me, as I will never forgive you. I will always have you near my heart, to remember me of the good things this universe has to offer._

_Goodbye, Kaidan Alenko._

_Yours,_   
_Reyes Vidal'_

Feeling on the verge of crying, Kaidan sits on the bed, picking up the chain with his dog tag from the nightstand and hanging Reyes’ one on it, putting it around his neck. Touching the two dog tags against his chest, Kaidan sighs sadly. “I will have loved you too, Reyes.”

With a shake of his head, Kaidan leaves the bed, beginning the preparations for the journey of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> Dios, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre. --> God, I want to make you scream my name.  
> Bon appétit <-> ¡Que aproveche!  
> Amor --> Love  
> Merde alors, Reyes! Suce ma putain de bite! --> Damn, Reyes! Suck my fucking cock! (not sure about French xDD it's been a while :P)


End file.
